Futari Happiness
Futari Happiness (ふたりハピネス letteralmente "La nostra felicità") è una canzone tratta dal terzo singolo delle lily white, una sub-unit delle μ’s. Il gruppo è formato da Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora e Nozomi Toujou. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta ed arrangiata da Hiroshi Sasaki. Tracce Regular Edition CD # Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku (秋のあなたの空遠く?) # Futari Happiness (ふたりハピネス?) # Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku (秋のあなたの空遠く?) (Off Vocal) # Futari Happiness (ふたりハピネス?) (Off Vocal) # Mitai Shiritai! Mōdo Check (Mini Drama) (見たい知りたい！　モードチェック (ミニドラマ) lett. Voglio vedere e sapere! Modalità Check (Mini Drama)??) Video PV da Lantis= Audio :L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg. Singolo= |-| Testi Rōmaji= Mitsumete itai no mainichi anata o Mitsumete itai no asa kara yoru made Sarigenai shigusa dakedo yasashisa o kanjiru toki Shiawase ni nareru ki ga shita no… souna no… Soba ni itara (soba ni) tagai no kokoro (itai) Yorisotte yuku no deshou? Soshite zutto (futari de) Futari de yume atatamete oikakete yuku no deshou Suteki na koto itsumo kazoe teru no Anata kara uketotta ai no kodou ga Watashi o mamotteru ki ga shi teru to iitakute Ude o hippatte mita no Sarigenai shigusa dakara yasashisa ga tsutawaru no ne Shiawase ni nareru futari wa kitto nareru Shinjiteru no… Afure dasu itooshisa ga shizenda to omoeru toki Shiawase ni narou tte kimeta no yo… anata to… Soba ni ite to (soba ni) kotoba ni shitara (iteyo) Tashikame aeru deshou? Dakara zutto (futari no) Futari no yume atarashiku nuri kaete yuku no deshou Omoide tachi itsumo oboe teru no Anata to wa hanarenai ai no kizuna de Watashi to tsunagaru ki ga shi teru to iitakatta Ne, motto kotchi ni kite yo Suteki na koto itsumo kazoe teru no Anata kara uketotta ai no kodou ga Watashi o mamotteru ki ga shi teru to iitakute Sukoshi namida ga koboresou Omoide tachi itsumo oboe teru no Anata to wa hanarenai ai no kizuna de Watashi to tsunagaru ki ga shi teru to iitakatta Ne, motto kotchi ni kite yo Afure dasu itooshisa ga shizenda to omoetakara Shiawase ni nareru futari wa kitto nareru Shinjiteru no… |-| Kanji= 見つめていたいの　毎日あなたを 見つめていたいの　朝から夜まで さりげない仕草だけど　優しさを感じるとき 幸せになれる気がしたの…そうなの… そばにいたら（そばに）　互いのこころ（いたい） 寄りそってゆくのでしょう？ そしてずっと（ふたりで） ふたりで夢　あたためて追いかけてゆくのでしょう 素敵なこといつも数えてるの あなたから受けとった　愛の鼓動が 私を守ってる気がしてると言いたくて 腕をひっぱってみたの さりげない仕草だから　優しさが伝わるのね 幸せになれる　ふたりはきっとなれる 信じてるの… あふれ出すいとおしさが　自然だと思えるとき 幸せになろうって決めたのよ…あなたと… そばにいてと（そばに）　言葉にしたら（いてよ） 確かめあえるでしょう？ だからずっと（ふたりの） ふたりの夢　あたらしく塗りかえてゆくのでしょう 思い出たちいつも憶えてるの あなたとは離れない　愛の絆で 私と繋がる気がしてると言いたかった ね、もっとこっちに来てよ 素敵なこといつも数えてるの あなたから受けとった　愛の鼓動が 私を守ってる気がしてると言いたくて 少し涙がこぼれそう 思い出たちいつも憶えてるの あなたとは離れない　愛の絆で 私と繋がる気がしてると言いたかった ね、もっとこっちに来てよ あふれ出すいとおしさが　自然だと思えたから 幸せになれる　ふたりはきっとなれる 信じてるの… |-| Italiano= Voglio guardarti ogni giorno Voglio guardarti dalla mattina alla sera Quando percepisco la tua dolcezza nei tuoi gesti disinvolti Ho la sensazione che noi due potremmo essere felici Quando sono con te (Voglio stare) i nostri cuori (con te) Si avvicinano l'uno all'altro, non è così? E per sempre (noi due) Inseguiremo insieme i nostri sogni Conto sempre ogni momento meraviglioso che condividiamo Sento come se quei battiti d'amore che mi doni mi proteggessero Voglio dirtelo Quindi ti tiro un po' la mano E' attraverso i tuoi gesti disinvolti che la tua dolcezza brilla E so di per certo che noi due potremmo essere felici Io credo che... Quando questo affetto senza confine ha inziato a essere come una seconfa natura, Mi sono decisa sarei stata certamente felice con te... Se dico ad alta voce (Voglio che tu) che voglio stare con te (stia con me) Lo sapremo entrambi per certo, no? E per sempre (noi due) Copriremo i nostri sogni di una nuova luce per poi inseguirli Rivivo sempre i nostri ricordi nella mia mente Questo legame d'amore mi lega così tanto che non yi lascerò mai andare Volevo dirtelo, quindi Ehi, avvicinati un po' di più a me Conto sempre ogni momento meraviglioso che condividiamo Sento come se quei battiti d'amore che mi doni mi proteggessero E quando sto per dirtelo Le mie lacrime iniziano a cadere un po' Rivivo sempre i nostri ricordi nella mia mente Questo legame d'amore mi lega così tanto che non yi lascerò mai andare Volevo dirtelo, quindi Ehi, avvicinati un po' di più a me Con questo infinito affetto che è come una seconda natura So di per certo che noi due potremmo essere felici Io credo.. Categoria:Lily white Categoria:Muse Categoria:Discografia Muse Categoria:Canzoni